


Just Let Me Know

by LarirenShadow



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarirenShadow/pseuds/LarirenShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra noticed a change in their phone calls after two weeks.  She called him every night (her itinerary willing).  He’d tell her how much he missed her, about his day, and the silly one-liners he thought were cool.  She’d tell him about the towns she was visiting in the Earth Kingdom, about the spirits and people she was helping, and how annoying the White Lotus guards were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Let Me Know

**Author's Note:**

> First prompt for be the pleaf! It's secrets and, well, I hope this turned out well.

Korra noticed a change in their phone calls after two weeks. She called him every night (her itinerary willing). He’d tell her how much he missed her, about his day, and the silly one-liners he thought were cool. She’d tell him about the towns she was visiting in the Earth Kingdom, about the spirits and people she was helping, and how annoying the White Lotus guards were.

“They keep trying to get me to end my conversations when they think I’m going to fall behind schedule,” she complained over the phone. “I keep telling them this is my job, but do they listen? No!”

“That’s great,” she heard Mako say half-heartedly.

“And then I get a new boyfriend and we kiss as we watch the sunset. Oh and he’s going to buy me a new car, isn’t that wonderful?”

“I’m sure everyone will agree with you,” Mako replied.

Korra resisted the urge to throw the phone at the wall. Technically Tenzin was helping fund this trip and she’d been told to not destroy anything so he didn’t have to pay for it. “Mako you’re not even listening to me!”

“Of course I am!”

“What did I just say?” She paused and waited. 

“Uh…”

“Whatever, goodnight.”

“I lo-” she hung up before he could finish. Later, when she was stewing in bed she realized Mako had told her absolutely nothing about his day at work. 

The calls continued to get worse. Before they’d talk an hour or more, now it was down to about ten minutes. She stopped telling him about her day, hoping maybe he’d ask or even give her tidbits about what he’d been doing. Then he stopped answering the phone at all.

She called Bolin and asked him if he knew anything about his brother’s weird behavior.

“He said he has a big thing going on at work,” Bolin told her. “He just says he’s working late. Even Asami hasn’t heard from him.”

Korra tried to crush the wave of jealousy that boiled up inside her. She and Mako had talked through everything before they started dating again and agreed to be more open about their feelings and their past. That included a very long talk about Asami. Now, even with the reassurance that Mako loved her and things were definitely over between him and Asami, that didn’t stop Korra’s mind from jumping to conclusions.

“Have you seen Asami recently?” She asked.

“Naw, she actually left for the Fire Nation about a week after you left. The Fire Lord wanted her to design planes for the Fire Nation. She calls me every once and awhile.” 

Korra felt slightly guilty for not calling Bolin more often. “That’s good to hear,” she said lamely. “It’s getting late and I have to meet with a spirit at dawn and try to convince him to stop screaming when the sun goes down.”

“Why at dawn?”

“Oh, well, the spirit likes the sun and thinks dawn and noon are the best times of the day.”

“Huh, I wouldn’t have guessed. Goodnight Korra!”

“Night Bolin, see you soon.”

Two weeks later when she finally returned to Republic City Korra was ready to go find her supposed boyfriend (if they were even still dating) and ask him what in La’s name was going on. This was her perfect plan as she rode Naga to his apartment.

What she didn’t count on was a robbery at a jewelry store. Or that the person leading the criminals out of the store would be her cop of a boyfriend. Not that he was dressed in his uniform, no he was wearing a new suit that wasn’t quite as nice as the one Asami bought him but it was close. 

“Mako?” She called.

The thug next to Mako nudged him and laughed. “Look, it’s your girlfriend.”

Mako smirked. “She hasn’t been my girlfriend for awhile, you know that.”

Korra let the words wash over her before jumping off Naga. “Nice of you to inform me of that, you jerk!” She yelled as she let loose a blast of fire. Mako countered it with his own fire. 

“Sweetheart, you know I know your fighting style,” he called as he sent a blast at her feet. “Get to the car, I’ll meet you there.” The other nodded and began racing down the street.

“No you don’t!” Korra bent an earth box around them.

Mako sighed. “I knew I should have brought earthbenders with me.” He sent another shot of fire at Korra which she quickly countered. She blasted him with air, sending him flying through the window. Glass crunch under Korra’s boots as she peered into the shop. She jumped back as a wall of flames attached her. “No Avatar state?” He asked as he stepped through the window. 

“You asked for it.” This time her airblast sent him hurtling into the earth box. She took a sick pleasure in the crack that echoed through the street upon impact. A police car pulled up as she was bending earth manacles around Mako’s wrists. 

“Thank you, Avatar Korra,” the cop said as he shoved Mako into the back of the car. 

“All in a days work and you might want to check his desk, he’s probably been passing information to the triad.”

“I’ll let Beifong know, she’ll want a statement from you.”

“Tell her I’ll come by in the morning,” Korra said before she whistled for Naga to come back. The polarbear dog trotted happily over to her best friend.

~*~*~

By the time Korra got to the station the next morning she was ready to fry Mako. She’d stewed the entire night and railed to Tenzin and anyone else who would listen. She was hurt and angry but the anger was a much more acceptable emotion for her to embrace.

She threw the doors open to marched in like she owned the entire town. “I’m here to see Chief Beifong,” she said to no one in particular. 

Beifong herself walked up to Korra and grabbed her arm. “Can’t you walk into a building without causing a scene?”

“Can’t you be a little nicer to me?” Korra quipped as Beifong dragged her to an interrogation room. “And is this anyway to treat me? I caught the bad guys!”

“We’ve already had this talk and yet you still think it’s perfectly acceptable to destroy city streets. Now wait in here,” she shoved Korra into the metal room and quickly closed the door. Korra banged on the wall a few times before kicking it. She muttered a curse as she hopped on one foot.

“Beifong’s not coming back for awhile,” a voice she knew said.

Korra whirled around to face her supposed ex-boyfriend. “You can’t even talk to me right now! You said you were going to tell me everything, that if you had a problem you’d let me know before it ate away at us like last time! Now I come back to what, a breakup that I didn’t even know happened and you’re working for the triads! You told me you hated doing work for them and you’re much happier protecting Republic City than scaring it!”

“Listen,” he tried to begin.

“No! I felt miserable for the past three weeks because I thought I’d do something wrong or that you had decided on your own that I wasn’t worth it anymore. I got jealous even! I hate being jealous! You, you idiotic jerk!” She punctuated her tirade with a blast of fire. Mako dodged and for a second Korra wondered why he wasn’t chained to the table. Mako rushed forward and tried to grab her arms. She quickly sent a fire whip at his feet to try to trip him. He managed to dodge and get close enough to hook his leg under her’s. She lost her balance and fell backwards. Her head stung after impact with the floor and Mako took the opportunity to grab her hands and hold them over her head while straddling her.

She opened her mouth to yell at him again but he quickly grasped both her hands in one of his and used the other to cover her mouth. “Korra I know I’m the idiot but at least I listen when someone asks me to.” She glared at him and tried to bite his hand. “Stop that or I’m not going to tell you what’s going on. I’m working undercover.” He took his hand off her mouth so she could speak.

“You’re what?”

“Undercover. Look Beifong thought there were a few dirty cops but she couldn’t sniff them out not to mention the triple threats were beginning to gain power again. She needed an in and she knows my history so she came up with this whole undercover plan. She had me go beg them to take me back, claiming I’d had it with her. I promised to pass information. It worked...but they didn’t fully trust me cause I’m with you.” Korra did not feel better when he mentioned their relationship in the present tense. “So I had to break up with you. That’s why I stopped talking so much on calls and stopped answering them. They were watching and listening. Finally I told them I sent you a letter to break up with you. They teased me for a few days. So, that’s it. I’m not sure how much longer this is going to last, Beifong thinks she’ll have all the evidence she needs against the dirty cops in a few more weeks. Then there’s going to be a raid.”

“And you’ll be, what, let go?” Korra asked.

“I’m not sure, Beifong said she’d take care of it.” He looked her in the eyes. “Sorry for not telling you but we couldn’t risk it.”

“Not even a letter?” Korra asked.

“I kind of lost your schedule.”

“Idiot. Now let me get up.” Mako let go of her hands and moved to sit next to her as opposed to on top of her. “You made me jealous,” she told him as she sat up. “You made me think terrible things.”

He took her hand and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. “I’m really sorry and I’ll do anything to make it up to you, after this is over.”

“I want that in writing. And I’m sorry too, for jumping to conclusions and yesterday.”

He shrugged. “It was pretty impressive,” he admitted.

“Can you at least leave me a note every so often to tell me what’s going on? I can get it from Beifong,” she offered.

“You want me to use the chief of police to pass notes to my girlfriend?”

“Yes and I’ll pass a few on to you.”

“She’s going to hate it.”

“She’ll do it unless she wants me trying to interfere with her plan.”

“Sounds fair,” he kissed her gently. “Oh and, uh, Bo doesn’t know about this either.”

“Why?”

“He can’t keep a secret to save his life and he’d probably end up blabbing to someone.”

“Got it,” she smiled slightly. “I missed you,” she admitted.

“I missed you too. And, for what its worth, I hated yelling at you.”

“I actually didn’t mind beating you up.”

“Mean.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
